RELIQUUS: La inspiracion de la Bestia
by La triada del loto blanco
Summary: El dominio de Baltimare... La gran nación de tantas que surgieron después de que la Gran Guerra y la Gehena devastaran a Ecuestria, y el mundo. Mantenida con una fe fanática hacia las alicornios y un casco de hierro, los emperadores del Dominio reclaman su derecho sobre los restos y expandirse. Para ello, disponen de legiones de conscriptos... Esta es la historia de uno de tantos.
1. Prólogo

" _ **La inspiración ha sido el delicado hilo que ha mantenido a las generaciones después de la Gehena a intentar recuperar su mundo, cuando otros hubiesen caído en el salvajismo. La inspiración para las masas puede provenir del ser mas inesperado. Ese no eligió tal responsabilidad, no eligió tener sobre sus hombros el peso de decenas de miles, pero, cuando ya asumió su papel en el mundo, hará lo imposible para no decepcionar a aquellos que depositan su fe en el."**_

 _ **RELIQUUS: La inspiración de la bestia.**_

 _ **Un relato entre tantos seres que inspiran a un mejor futuro.**_

Recuerdo este lugar. Hace un par de años, esto era un balneario. Asábamos Jaki y lo comíamos con maíz asado y salsa de perejil con mayonesa. El rio Cristal, como antes, se llamaba. Ahora se llama el Rio Negro.

Rodeado entre mis tropas, en un titánico duelo por la supervivencia de mi nación. No pedí por esto. Si, así de simple; yo no pedí que se depositaran sobre mis hombros el peso de miles de vidas. No pedí que los ponis me mirasen como un ejemplo, un guía. Pero, sabiendo que lo que separa a mi familia de estos guerreros soy yo; estoy decidido a dar hasta la ultima parte de mi para salvarla.

Empece mi extraña travesía a los veintiún años de edad. Cuando logro recordar lo que quería para mi edad actual, me rio. La parcela bien limpia, las reservas de grano y mi estomago lleno, y el amor de una hermosa familia; esas eran mis ambiciones para esa edad. Ahora, solo puedo esperar a sobrevivir un dia mas. Solo unas horas mas para respirar el aire y saborear el agua. Solo eso.

Mi nombre es Biest Grimming, y esta es mi historia. La propaganda me llama héroe, pero solo cumplía con el deber que no quise, pero que ahora me veo obligado a cumplir.

*

Me encanta el verano. Como campesino, se que el Sol de nuestra Diosa nutre a nuestras plantas, y la lluvia permite que crezcan o alimentan los diques de irrigación. El olor de la tierra mojada después de pasar el arado es uno de mis pocos placeres. El sol quemando mi lomo. La vista de la tierra negra lista para ser sembrada.

Mi esposa, en el carro, acostada sobre la carreta del grano, acariciando su vientre con ternura. Ni la mas hermosa emperatriz de Baltimare, ni la Hermana Noble mas encantadora se podía comparar con ella: era de color pastel, tenia una melena rojiza rizada, ojos verdes como los campos. Me encantaba cuando silbaba, era casi como un bello pájaro que disipaba mis preocupaciones. Su nombre era Green Field, y su marca era una pradera verde con un sol en su horizonte.

Fui a quitarme el sudor, con un balde de agua fría, pude verme una vez mas. Era de un curioso color oliva, melena de color mostaza y ojos negros. Voltee para ver a mi esposa sonriéndome de manera tierna.

— Mi amor ¿Cuando dejaras de acostarte entre los cestos de grano? — Era curioso, así la conocí a ella. Mi comentario la hizo reírse.

— Solo me encargo de que disfrutes el trabajo, cariño mio. Biest, mira tu obra. — Tenia una bonita voz, tomo mi casco e hizo que me montara en la carreta.

Mi parcela era solo unas cien hectáreas de tierra cultivable. En el centro, mi hogar, era una isla blanca y techo rojo entre tierra negra. Otra carreta para cargar suministros al pueblo y un lugar para comenzar de nuevo.

— Sera una buena cosecha Field. — Le robe un beso y le sonreí. — Podemos comprar ropa en el pueblo, renovar las semillas, tener un maqqar o dos y ahorrar para la educación de nuestro bebe.

Tenia tantas esperanzas de una vida tranquila en esos tiempos. Recuerdo que ella se sonrojo, sentía un bello futuro conmigo, y yo quería construirlo.

— Los vecinos son amables, la tierra es buena y tengo la suerte de vivir con el poni de mis sueños. Biest, no puedo ser tan afortunada. — Dijo ella, me abrazo y hablo cerca de mi. — Tienes la voz gruesa, pero el corazón noble. Te amo.

*

La vida era buena. Una parcela para cultivar, una esposa a quien amar y un futuro simple pero hermoso.

EL periódico trajo las malas noticias. Leía y releía la noticia mientras mi esposa preparaba el almuerzo. Era como si los dos viviésemos dentro de una burbuja y el mundo la hubiese roto con cosas que, para el momento, no entendía. Pero, por mucho que lo intentara, la palabra en el periódico era la misma.

 **Guerra**

 _ **¡El malvado norteño no pasara!**_

 **El dia de ayer, el Reino del Norte declaro la guerra contra el Dominio. El rey helado cerro todo lazo diplomático y ha detenido cualquier intento de negociación en la frontera. Para el ocaso, varios ejércitos del Norte han entrado a nuestra nación, sin provocación alguna; atacando algunas guarniciones y poblados.**

 **El emperador ha decretado estado de emergencia y movilización general de la población para enfrentarse a la amenaza fría. Se requiere que todo ciudadano cumpla con su deber y vaya a la oficina de reclutamiento cercana.**

 **El alto mando cree que la guerra sera corta.**

Iba a comentarle las noticias, pero ¿Con que corazón? Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, me sorprendí de tener a Green Field a mi lado, leyendo la misma noticias con terror en sus ojos.

Si habría guerra, tendría que alejarme de ella.

— Quizás dure poco. Oí que en la frontera habian guarniciones fuertes. — Intente alegrarle el dia. Vamos Biest, piensa en algo. — Hay una comunión de la Iglesia hoy en la noche. Y también una venta mas tarde.

Ella se mantuvo callada. Cuando una yegua se calla, solo significa problemas. Deje el diario a un lado y fui con ella. Se mantuvo quieta, tranquila. Me voltie para verla.

— Oí que el Norte no tiene un ejercito como el nuestro. Son levas feudales y... — Me detuve, ella tiro el trapo en el suelo y se volteo.

— ¡No trates de calmarme con chismes de mercado, Biest! ¡Si vas a contarme cosas así, para mañana estaría escuchando que ya ganamos cuando ES MENTIRA! ¡Recibirás un correo, por ley, donde solicitaran a un semental de cada familia! ¡Y si no respondes, la policía vendrá para llevarte a los batallones penales!

Field... Tanto amor que te tengo me cegó, impidiendo ver tu temperamento en momentos difíciles. Tenia razón. La ley es para todos y debemos cumplirla, como nos recuerdan en las iglesias de las Hermanas Nobles. Mi esposa tomo el trapo y empezó a llorar sobre este.

Me levante, no soporto verla llorar. Fui a abrazarla y besarle la cabeza. No quiero que nada malo nos pase. Y quiero que el nene que crece dentro de ti vea a su padre a su debido tiempo.

*

 **El Ejercito Real de Baltimare  
En nombre de su Real Majestad y de nuestras santas Diosas**

 **Requieren que un poni de esta casa sirvan en el ejercito, de preferencia semental.**

 **Presente este boleto en el centro de reclutamiento mas cercano.  
¡Cumpla con su deber!  
** **El incumplimiento de esta orden sera acarreada como insubordinación a las ordenes del emperador y de la nación, por lo cual se forzara a un miembro cualquiera de la familia a presentarse en los batallones penales.**

El cartero militar, en su iyarinn peludo, uno de esos corceles elegantes y depredadores, de orejas como zorro y cuello elegante, usados por las tribus al este, me entrego esta carta. Lo estuve esperando el pórtico de la casa, vestido con mi traje para ir a la iglesia y un sombrero corto. Me sentía como ganado listo para ir al matadero.

Guerra... No es lo que dicen que es. Ponis mueren, hieren, son mutilados y, contra quien vamos, se dice que son guerreros moldeados por el invierno eterno del Norte. Esto iba a ser feo. Dejaría la paz que la tierra negra del cultivo y caminaría sobre terrenos llenos de barro y cadáveres. Dejaría atrás las manchas de tierra y sudor para estar lleno de sangre y entrañas. Y tendría que hacerlo si quiero volver. Si quería ver a mi esposa y ver crecer a mi hijo.

Ya estaba a la mitad del camino cuando escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse. Mi esposa galopo a donde estaba, me abrazo y me beso en la boca por un pequeño rato. Luego me miro a los ojos.

— Por favor, Biest. Vuelve sano y salvo.


	2. I: Conscripto

**Capítulo 1**

El centro de reclutamiento era uno de los tantos nombres del sistema colonial de Baltimare. También actuaba como cuartel, centro de adiestramiento, armería y fortín local para la población... Y quedaba al otro extremo de la granja. Desde la colina, ya después hacer un viaje de cuatro horas a casco, pude verla mejor. Era un conjunto de edificios blancos, con tejados rojos por las tejas de terracota y los marcos negros de las ventanas, rodeado de un muro blanco y erigido sobre un suelo adoquinado.

Ya se veían a decenas de ponis haciendo fila en uno de los edificios. Pronto me encontraría en la misma. Asi que empece a caminar hacia las instalaciones.

Atravesar el arco del centro de reclutamiento y pisar los duros adoquines me dieron una perspectiva distinta. Pronto, estaré luchando, esquivando saetas y proyectiles, alambradas y trincheras, combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo. No quiero matar a nadie. Por favor.

Me encontré haciendo fila. Ya, la primera figura militar que vi en mi vida: un oficial con un frondoso bigote negro, dando saltitos como un potro malcriado y apuntando con su sable a la fila o al edificio, balbuceando alto y escupiendo más que hablar. Pronto, vi a mis vecinos y amigos en ella.

EL hijo del mercader local, el hermano de la dueño del vivero, la hermana del panadero, el primo de mi vecino, que trabajaba como peón para el... Casi todo el pueblo estaba en esta fila, y aún había espacio en las instalaciones, vestidos con sus trajes para ir a la iglesia.

– ¡Formen una fila ordenada, sacos de mierda! – Fue lo único que pude entender del oficial. Pude ver su uniforme: una camisa y chaleco amarillo claro, con una gabardina de color amarillo, y una gorra militar, llevaba la vaina de la espada y el arma en la boca, señalando el complejo con vigor. – ¡El emperador demanda sus servicios en la guerra! ¡La vida es la moneda más importante del momento y el país necesita sean gastadas bien!

Atravesé el arco del edificio. Estábamos en un vestuario, donde encontré a sementales y yeguas de toda índole vistiéndose. Empecé a desvestirme cuando un soldado me trajo la indumentaria: gorra, saco para el frio, camisa, chaleco, todo de color amarillo. Después me dieron las botas de campaña, las alforjas con el equipamiento: lanza, espada, escudo, comida enlatada, mantos, equipo de supervivencia personal y de salvamento. Me sorprendí cuando vi que era el primero en vestirme, muchos se distraen conversando los últimos chistes o comentando cosas graciosas sobre la guerra.

En el patio contrario a las instalaciones, solo se encontraba el mismo oficial, gritando balbuceos y maldiciones inentendibles. Más allá, estaba el campo de entrenamiento: alambre de púas, tablas para escalar, agujeros de carretas para saltar y muñecos de paja para el combate. Pronto, mis paisanos formaron. El oficial camino enfrente de nosotros, guardo su espada y aclaró la garganta antes de dirigirse hacia nosotros.

– ¡Presten atención, bastardos! ¡Soy el capitán Verdichtet Stahl y ustedes son la primera compañía colonial de Wasser! ¡Obedezcan mis órdenes y vivirán! ¡Desobedezcan y les meteré una bala en la tapa de los sesos! – El capitán solo gritaba y daba saltitos. Era bajo, me llegaba a los hombros, de melena negra y crin color pastel, tenía como marca un cubo de acero. Me imagino que trata de compensar eso con un temperamento inflamable.

Sacó su silbato y lo sono tres toques agudos y largos, donde empezamos el entrenamiento. Cargamos contra los muñecos de paja, saltamos los bloques de cemento, nos arrastramos debajo del alambre de púas (me rasgue las patas traseras por salir antes), todo bajo las órdenes del gritón.

Así, hasta poco después de que se pusiera el Sol. Oh, amada Celestia, danos fuerzas.

Nos instalamos en los barracones, donde parte de la compañía se alojaba. Era un edificio amplio con literas a lo largo y taquillas para los usuarios. Cerámica en el suelo, un par de ventanas a cada lado del barracón. Al final, se encontraba el alojamiento del Teniente y el baño comunitario.

Estábamos cansados para hablar. Ya sea por el agotador ejercicio de hoy o por la incertidumbre de dejar nuestras profesiones y seres queridos para convertirse en conscriptos (eso o volverse convicto), nos había afectado. Cuando compartimos chistes o nos reunimos con la sacerdotisa local para nuestras oraciones en tiempos normales, ahora solo nos callabamos. Lo único que oía era tarareos tristes de canciones alegres y alguna que otra oración a las Diosas.

Me toco la litera de abajo. Ya había guardado mis cosas, dejando solo una fotografía en blanco y negro de mi esposa, papel, pluma y tinta. Se veía hermosa con ese traje elegante, la joya en su preciado cuello y la melena bien arreglada. Era su traje de matrimonio en una ceremonia apurada y forzada.

Solo dire que canastie, enceste y moleste a ambas familias.

No importaba, la puse en los soportes de la cama de arriba para verla cuando me acostase. Sentado en el colchón, me puse a escribir con la pluma de ganso, teniendo cuidado con no derramar la vaya a ser que invoque la ira del gritón.

 _ **Mi querida esposa.**_

 _ **No ha pasado un dia y ya te estoy extrañando. Me encuentro en las instalaciones militares de Wasser. Todo es tan extraño y sin sentido, casi todo el pueblo está aquí y los mismos ponis con los que iba a la iglesia o tomaba un trago no me han dirigido la palabra, dominados por el mismo miedo.**_

 _ **¿Como estas tu? Espero que te encuentres bien cuando recibas esta carta y que la tristeza no afecte al bebe. Pídele ayuda a los vecinos, son buenos ponis y te ayudarán con la siembra. Espero que la guerra termine para llegar en tiempos de cosecha.**_

 _ **Tu amado esposo.**_

 _ **Biest.**_

– ¡Fuera luces! A dormir todos – Gritó la teniente, una unicornio fucsia y melena blanca de cara compasiva, pero con carácter. Usó un hechizo para apagar todas las lámparas antes de dirigirse a su habitación privada.

Doble la carta y la guarde entre mis cosas antes de acostarme. Mañana continuaremos con la rutina.

Me dolía todo, y por la cara de mis compañeros veía que también estaban sufriendo por el entrenamiento. No es lo mismo el trabajo del campo que el servicio. Había pasado una semana y las instalaciones se estaban llenando poco a poco. Habíamos llegado alrededor de cien, ahora éramos doscientos cincuenta, y la cifra aumentaba.

Me encontraba jugando cartas con mis compañeros de escuadra. Éramos cinco en total y estábamos dirigidos por el primo de mis vecinos. Se llamaba Pflug (me molestaba no haber aprendido su nombre antes, era agradable), sería un poco mayor que yo, era como mi vecino: alto, melena castaña, color blanco y ojos azules, con una marca de un arado preparando la tierra. Me hizo una seña para que jugara.

Era un juego sencillo: cada quien recibe tres cartas y se dejaban cuatro en la mesa. Se recogían las parejas y se tomaban de manera seguida. Si no tienes pareja, tienes que soltar una carta en la mesa. Todos íbamos parejos.

– Me estoy aburriendo con este juego. – Dijo el hijo mercader. De todos, era el que tenía menos cartas agarradas. – Pensaba que en el ejército habría más acción.

– SI invocas a Discord, se presentara y no será bonito. – Dijo la hermana del panadero, era quien tenia mas cartas de todos. – Además, aún tenemos que trasladarnos al Norte.

– Debemos llegar a la capital del Condado y luego tendremos que marchar unos kilómetros hasta llegar al frente. – Dijo un ex-profesor. Era recién llegado y necesitaba una buena vida. Cuando le preguntabamos, era muy evasivo. No me gusta la falta de honestidad. – Al menos, la vieja calzada funciona y el viaje sera mas rapido, si no me equivoco.

Las cartas iban y venían. La hermana del panadero ganó la primera ronda, mientras que el Cabo Pflug repartía las cartas de nuevo. Cada quien tomaba cartas o las dejaba en la mesa.

– ¿Oiste los últimos chismes, Biest? – Dijo el hijo del mercader, sonriendo con malicia.

– No soy un poni de chismes. – Dije, tome una carta y la monté en mi montón. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que el hijo del mercader hizo una mueca amarga.

– Aun no puedo creer que el secretario del alcalde se robaba la caridad de las Hermanas ¡Debió ser el poni más valiente o estúpido que haya visto!

Eso es nuevo. La hermanas nobles eran la orden monástica y eclesiástica de Baltimare, tan feroces y fanáticas por su causa, que consideren cualquier cosa que no sea el Culto de las Alicornios como una herejía. Eran pacíficas, la gran mayoría del tiempo. Cuando no, repartieron la palabra con la punta de la espada. Tan poderosas eran estas monjas con armas que empezaron a tener feudos y representación en el gobierno.

– ¡Las hermanas debieron freírlo en aceite cuando lo descubrieron! – Dijo el hijo del mercader. Maldito morboso.

– Lo máximo que pueden hacerle es requisar todos sus bienes hasta llegar al triple de lo que le robaron. Serán fanáticas, pero aún están obligadas a cumplir la ley de Baltimare. – Era un buen razonamiento del Cabo Pflug. A no ser que las hermanas consiguieran más poder.

– La ley es la ley y debe obedecerse – Era un matra del Ex-Profesor, lo repetimos. Parte motivación patriótica. Parte de que no vaya a ser que uno nos acuse con una Hermana o un oficial superior de no querer a nuestro país, o de no respetar sus Máximas. En casos desesperados, cualquier "disidente" podía servir perfectamente en los batallones penales.

– ¿Contra qué combatimos? – Dijo la hermana del panadero. Se enfocó en mirar al cabo con interés. Quizas queria oir que los norteños son cobardes y que ganariamos antes de las lluvias. Tanto como yo.

Mientras las cartas iban y venían, Pflug hacia muecas.

– El Norte es una de las naciones más grandes, cubierta por lo que sería en un invierno eterno, pocos campos para sembrar y contados. Tan arraigados en el invierno que su sistema de estaciones depende de la intensidad de las nevadas y los días soleados son una bendición; tan apegados al frío que el calor de la Estepa es algo aterrador para ellos.

Las cartas iban y venían.

– No es como nuestro país, donde el gobierno centraliza todo y deja pocos espacios privados. Es un país de alta tradición feudal, cada señor y amo de los Cinco Ducados Electores aporta tropas cuando el Rey del Norte llama a las armas, son pocas las ocasiones donde un señor feudal se enfrenta al Rey; Magnus el Arrogante, Duque de Sud, por citar un ejemplo, fue enviado a los pozos de araña-roca cuando se enfrentó al Rey actual, como ejemplo para posibles insurrectos.

Las cartas iban y venían.

– EL ejército norteño es una recopilación de levas feudales, más arraigados en una combinación de caudillismo con bandas de guerra, las tropas están asociadas más a sus señores que a su nación como tal. Por lo tanto, en muchas ocasiones, habrá tropas altamente organizadas como muchedumbres alborotadas. Pero es la caballería lo que importa.

Las cartas iban y venían.

– Húsares alados, coraceros, lanceros… Todos montados en iyarinnes peludos y resistentes, así como acostumbrados en terrenos empinados que parecen que los escalaran con facilidad. Los jinetes son igual de feroces, casi dando dentadas como sus monturas. La facilidad de conseguir metales, más que comida, les ha dado un cuerpo de artillería real bien organizado y equipado. Catapultas, escorpiones, balistas y, lo más mortífero, cañones de doce kilos.

Las cartas iban y venían.

– Los norteños necesitan suministros. SI tuviésemos una armada respetable, bloqueariamos su único puerto de suministro y su única entrada de grano. La República de Manehattan, aprovechándose de la situación, compraría grano barato aca para luego venderlo al Norte a precios exorbitantes... O para facilitar su compra de metales. Los norteños atacaron los centros de posta, usando su caballería ligera primero para asegurarla y luego moviendo el grueso de su ejército.

Las cartas iban y venían.

– Cabo, deberían moverlo a capitán. – Dijo el ex-profesor, sonriéndole de manera amable. Y tenía razón el desgraciado.

– S-solo, me gusta leer mucho. – El cabo se sonrojo. Fue algo divertido, y el resto de la escuadra no tardó en reírse. EL tomo la ultima carta y tenia el mazo más grande. – Parece que gane esta vez ¿Otra antes de dormir?

Antes de responderle, nuestro cabo recogió las cartas. No tenía problema en jugar hasta que nos necesitase.

– ¿Qué le pasa a un conscripto si muere? – Me limité a preguntar. Me aterraba la idea de dejar a mi esposa y su retoño solos, quisiera pensar que nuestro país se preocupa por aquellos que sirven a su nombre.

– Luchaste por tu país y por las Diosas, en el Nombre de Baltimare, cumpliste con tu deber. Lo maximo que puedes aspirar tus familiares es una pensión y algunas hectáreas de tierra. – Dijo el cabo, bajo las orejas. Veía ese mismo miedo que yo tenía, aunque él vivía con sus primos. – Biest, te toca empezar.

 _ **Mi querida esposa.**_

 _ **Nos movemos a la ciudad de Glory, la capital del Condado. Quizás sea mi última carta antes de llegar al frente, así que tendremos que marchar hasta llegar a la frontera. Nos preparamos para descansar de manera apropiada después de dos semanas de entrenamiento. Si no te he escrito con frecuencia, es por el cansancio; jamas me senti tan agotado.**_

 _ **Dudo mucho que la guerra termine para la cosecha, incluso sospecho que tardaremos más que unos meses en este conflicto. Le rezo a las Diosas para que me proteja a mi y a mis compañeros. Pero, sobretodo, les rezo para volver sano y salvo.**_

 _ **Estoy bajo el mando del primo de nuestros vecinos, Pflug ¿Lo recuerdas? Nos dio una bolsa de semillas cuando empezamos. Es un buen poni y nos trata con cariño y respeto, aunque está bajo el mando de un grito histérico. Es nuestro capitán y alrededor de 250 vidas están en sus cascos.**_

 _ **Espero tu carta con ansias, Field.**_

 _ **Mantenme en tus oraciones.**_

 _ **Biest.**_

*

Ni en el oeste del Dominio pase por ciudades grandes. Ni siquiera por la capital del Dominio. La capital del condado fue la primera ciudad grande que visite.

Glory estaba construida entre islotes dentro de un gran lago. Se alzaba imponente entre el agua, como si la ciudad surgiese de este. Mientras más al centro, más altas eran las estructuras. Los barcos paseaban a sus alrededores, bailando con delicadeza alrededor de la ciudad, desde barcazas simples que transportaban a los campesinos locales a naves de dos mástiles hechos para el transporte y el comercio fluvial.

Como buen campesino, me importaba el cómo la ciudad se alimentaba, mi primera impresión fue que compraban y transportaba la comida, pero no ¡La crecían en el lago! El campesinado aprovechaba las partes lodosas y llenas de sedimento para crear cercas y hacer crecer los cultivos. A veces, eran islotes de sedimento aislados dentro del agua, o pegados en la playa del lago. ¡Ni en las tierras de mis papas, que cultivaban a las orillas de un río con crecida, tenían cultivos más fértiles! Parecían jardines flotantes.

Pero me entristeció saber que la ciudad también había reclamado a sementales para servir en el ejército: solo veía yeguas trabajando los jardines. Muchas con miradas nostálgicas, alzando la cabeza para vernos cruzar uno de los puentes y suspirar. Sentí lastima.

– ¡Mira Biest! ¡Es uno de los navíos de Mane! – Dijo la hermana del panadero, sonriendo y señalandome con el casco. ¿Cómo era posible? Era una lata de metal encerrada, con un par de ruedas a los lados y un tubo que se alzaba hacia arriba, echando humo negro. Me daría miedo andar en una de esas naves ¡Se ve tan encerrada y con tan pocas ventanas!

– ¡No rompas la formación, maldita yegua! – Gritó el capitán. Ya me empezaba a caer mal el desgraciado, solo nos gritaba en el entrenamiento y daba saltitos. Pero ¡Cómo golpeó al primero que se rió de él! El pobre no pudo caminar por un par de días.

Por fin cruzamos el arco de entrada, una fina estructura de mármol con un varias puntas hacia el cielo, después del puente. AL cruzarlo, ya estábamos adentro. La ciudad de Glory era hermosa.

Hay grandes canales de agua en el centro de las calles, donde embarcaciones pequeñas pasaban al lado y por debajo de puentes peatonales. Los campesinos llegaban a los mercados públicos donde los encargados del establecimiento usaron una grúa para levantar los sacos, antes de venderlos al público. Las casas eran de color blanco, con ventanas y rejas de color negro, y techos de terracota. Siempre había jardines pequeños debajo de las ventanas, donde los moradores de las casas los regaban mientras nos miraban con interés. Calles adoquinadas, con bancos de color negro al lado de jardines comunitarios bien cuidados. De noche, las calles se iluminaban con faroles de metal a ambos lados de los canales. Era una ciudad hermosa.

Por supuesto, la estética cambiaba cuando veías a decenas, a cientos de ponis en uniforme cruzar las calles llenas jardines y faroles, en una misma dirección. Los conscriptos llenaban las callejuelas. Luego las calles, las avenidas, los boulevares. Oficiales en barcazas de motor nos acompañaban hacia un edificio.

SI las instalaciones de Wasser eran sorprendentes, a ese momento, cuando vi las instalaciones de Glory, casi me caigo de la sorpresa. Era un gran edificio gris con ventanales que abarcaban tres pisos; con una luz amarilla espectral. Rodeado por una muralla de concreto, con alambre de púas en el techo. Policías militares, unicornios encima de iyanrinnes y levitando ballestas, nos observaban con sospecha en sus ojos ¿Tendrían órdenes de matar a quien vacilase? No lo creo.

Me siento devorado cuando cruce las puertas de las instalaciones militares. Eran enormes, y el patio adoquinado era inmenso ¡Ya había cientos de ponis en formación! ¡Y el número no dejaba de crecer!

– ¡Compañía! ¡Atención! – Era la primera vez que el Capitán Stahl daba una voz de mando respetable. Todos nos pusimos firmes. Logre ver una tarima, de seguro vendria algun oficial para hablarnos.

Estuvimos ahí, viendo como el gran patio se llenaba de tropas. Tardo mucho para que hubiese un silencio de funeral.

A la tarima se subió un unicornio. Era cenizo, melena negra, con el uniforme amarillo del ejército cubierto con un par de medallas y una pesada capa negra con una línea blanca. Hizo que su cuerno brilla.

– Buenas tardes, compatriotas. Soy el teniente-coronel Muzzle y seré su oficial superior hasta que vayamos al frente. – Se le oía claro, de seguro amplificaba su voz con magia. Tenía una voz fina para ser un militar. – Me alegra informar que al menos la mitad del batallón está presente y la otra mitad vendra el dia de mañana. Así que ¡Regocíjense! Pueden descansar y disfrutar la ciudad, pues partiremos en dos días. – Algunos empezaron a susurrar, pronto la alegría se contagió. Nos callamos cuando el señor Muzzle alzó su casco, pidiendo silencio.

≫ La situación es grave, no les voy a mentir. Los norteños atacaron con rapidez y astucia, dejando a la gran mayoría de las fuerzas de guarnición en retirada. A excepción de algunos fuertes y ciudades que aún resisten, nuestra frontera está tomada. No podemos permitir esto.

≫ El alto mando del ejército ha autorizado la movilización de alrededor de cuatro regimientos para partir. Somos parte del 4to. Regimiento de infantería, y nos encontraremos en el fuerte Broadside. Marcharemos sin descanso, así que les sugiero lo siguiente: descansen, hay unas buenas peleas en los cuadriláteros locales, y tomen con precaución. Recuerden: sus vidas son la moneda de la nación, gastenlas bien. Descansen.

El teniente-coronel fue el primero en retirarse. Apreciaba la honestidad, pero lo que dijo no nos reconforto o nos tranquilizó. Y, de seguro, omitio cosas; como la cantidad de enemigos. Bueno, como fue repentino todo, quizás no tenían todo claro.

 _ **Querido Biest.**_

 _ **Pflug es un buen vecino. Si bien recuerdo, nos ayudó con la casa cuando la estabas construyendo. Los veía desde la ventana de la casa de al lado. Te puedo asegurar que estas en buenos cascos.**_

 _ **De pequeña me encantaba coleccionar postales de las ciudades, eran tan baratas y economicas, tengo un álbum en una de las cajas que falta por desempacar. Si puedes enviarme un par de la Ciudad de Glory, creo que llenaría mi colección.**_

 _ **Las cosas en la comunidad están muy tranquilas. Demasiado para mi gusto. No me daba cuenta de lo silenciosa que era la comunidad ahora que segaron a muchos de sus habitantes ¿Recuerdas como me molestaba encontrarme con algún ebrio durmiendo cerca de la posada local? Me sentí extraña cuando no lo encontre. ¿O cuando peleaba con los mercaderes por los precios? Quien me atendió era demasiado rígido y de pocas palabras. Parece que le han quitado la vida al pueblo.**_

 _ **Anoche vi a un par de policías militares pasar dos o tres veces por la casa. Me sentí algo aterrada. Nadie, hasta ahora, ha sido forzado a servir en los batallones penales.**_

 _ **Vuelve a salvo. Te envie una caja de galletas junto a la carta.**_

 _ **Field.**_

¡Por fin! Ansiaba una carta de ella todo este tiempo. Parecen años desde que salí de la casa. Mientras que el cartero tiraba las cartas y paquetes, me aleje de la multitud para leer y releer. Field tenia una linda letra.

Cuando menciono la posada, me sonroje. Había peleado contra ese ebrio el primer fin de semana que llegue. Ahora, era un cabo decente. Tenía momentos de hipo mientras hablaba, pero era alguien resistente, me imagino que tantas peleas a diario deben tener algún efecto positivo.

Dentro de unas horas partíamos, y como fuimos los primeros en llegar a Glory, seriamos la vanguardia del condado. La compañía de Wasser había sido asignada como una unidad de lanceros con escudos, así que tendríamos que detener las cargas de la feroz caballería norteña.

Nunca había conocido a un clima frío. Tanto el Occidente del Dominio como las fronteras con la Estepa, en el este, eran conocidos por ser ambientes agradables y templados, con grandes cuerpos de agua que atravesaban los valles o se interconectaban en lagos, todo bajo un sol generoso o bajo grandes extensiones de bosques. No me habia dado cuenta de lo afortunado que era el Dominio.

Recordaba historias de un mercader en la posada. Al sur del Dominio, conocido como "El Yermo" era una colección de bosques muertos y tierras estériles, con grandes surcos de tierra en donde habían sido rios; secos después de mucho. Todo, bajo una interminable extensión de tierra roja, o hierbas de color rojizo. La vida en esos lugares había llegado a ser de supervivencia, con comunidades de tamaño razonable para mantener a raya a los bandidos y saqueadores, o grupos tribales nómadas que migraban cuando la tierra dejaba de ser generosa. Solo dos ciudades-estado habían crecido para vivir y prosperar: Manehattan y Fillydelphia (si se puede decir que estar en guerra civil durante mucho tiempo se llama "prosperar").

A medida que avanzamos, vemos grandes montañas cubiertas de nieve. O grandes extensiones de bosques templados con un manto blanco encima. Acabamos de dejar un puente que atravesaba un río que empezaba a congelarse, con un caudal violento. Después de ello, caminamos sobre un camino de tierra, pero el deshielo lo había convertido en un barrizal. Y eso nos retrasaba.

En más de una ocasión, las carretas de suministros detuvieron la marcha. O se habían hundido en el camino, o la irregularidad del terreno había sacado una de las ruedas de su eje. Sea lo que sea, obligaba que el gritón nos detuviera y tuviésemos que esperar a los encargados de la carreta cambiarán a las ruedas. Eso, aunque nos retrasaba, no nos detenía.

– ¿Como se llaman estas tierras? – Me limite a decir, tenía a Pflug, mi cabo, a mi lado en la columna. Iba a aprovechar antes de que nos mandaran a callar.

– Nordland. Aún estamos dentro del Dominio.

– ¡Cierren la boca, perros! – Ahí estaba, nuestro carismático capitán demostrando el porque lo queríamos.

La marcha se detuvo, después de casi tres horas luego de que nos mandaran a callar, cuando llegamos a la puerta de un fuerte. Estábamos en las montañas, y de no ser por las barreras del camino, estuvieramos marchando al lado de un precipicio. Veíamos las montañas nevadas y los bosques blancos a lo lejos, pero, más importante, no había señales de ataques u hostigamiento a los alrededores.

EL interior del fuerte no cambiaba de las instalaciones de Wasser o de Glory, a no ser por un pequeño detalle: había muchos braseros de hierro con fogatas encima. Me parecía extraño que, aun sin ser invierno y estando tan lejos del territorio enemigo, ya estaban encendidas. Grandes llamas bailaban e invitaban a los soldados a estar a sus alrededores, quienes parecían temblar.

Trague saliva.

– ¡Segunda sección! ¡Atentos! – Era nuestra teniente, teníamos dos debajo de Stahl. Nos miraba con frialdad debajo de su gorra amarilla. – Tenemos trabajo que hacer, han detectado una gran partida de forrajeadores a unas horas del fuerte. Los interceptaremos antes de que ataquen a los pueblos circundantes. Tienen quince minutos para descansar, comer algo rápido y, – nuestra oficial dio un largo respiro antes de hablar, mirándonos a los ojos a cada uno, – mirar a sus compañeros una vez más.

No habia nada mas que nieve a mis alrededores, lo cual aun me seguía pareciendo extraño. Estaba detrás de un seto, echado sobre el manto blanco del terreno. Miraba a mis alrededores, y solo encontraba lo mismo. A mi derecha, varios compañeros jadeando y resoplando. A mi izquierda, otros cubriéndose detrás de los troncos de los árboles o de otros matorrales. Pero, a donde sea, nieve.

Me atreví a ver por detrás del mismo, apartando con el casco algunas hojas. Podía ver que estábamos en un zanco al lado de una carretera de tierra, con una pequeña colina llena de matorrales y árboles en el otro extremo. Pflug me tiro de uno de los tirantes y me puso el casco en la boca.

Pronto, los oi. Dando grandes carcajadas, haciendo comentarios lascivos o burlándose de nosotros como soldados, nación o pueblo. Daban grandes pasos pesados y oía pequeñas piezas de metal chocando con otras, aparte de cargar consigo lo que parecía una caravana de suministros. Me atreví a mirar de nuevo detrás del seto.

No me habia importado tanto el uniforme cuando vi lo que ellos llevaban. Los soldados norteños, incluso el más pobre entre ellos, cargaban una especie de armadura hecha con anillas metálicas encima de túnicas acolchadas. Y los mejores, podían vestir en su totalidad con una armadura de hierro o una gran coraza pulida debajo de una camisa. Boinas emplumadas cuando no habían cascos cónicos de metal. Contrario a nosotros, solo un peto de metal debajo de nuestros uniformes amarillos, una especie de casco de cuero y, por luchar aquí, una capa amarilla. Aunque no tenían un patrón en las armas: grandes espadas, hachas, lanzas cortas y otras que no sabía cómo se llamaban. Incluso algunos traían herramientas de campo, como una guadaña o una espada que se parecía a una hoz. A nosotros nos dieron un escudo que se amarraba en uno de los cascos y una lanza.

Trataba de tranquilizarme, hasta que llegó la hora. Como nos habían enseñado en el entrenamiento, la teniente dio tres silbatazos agudos y largos. En un movimiento mecánico, tal y como nos enseñaron, nos levantamos y avanzamos hacia la carretera.

Me encontré frente a un norteño, tan sorprendido como iracundo, que se había quedado congelado por nosotros. Se veía mayor a mi, quizás en sus treinta años. De mi tamaño, blanco, ojos verdes y, tanto su melena como su barba era de un color rojizo. Iba a pegar un grito, pero le atravesé el cuello con mi lanza. Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien y me sentía asqueado, me sentía como un monstruo y quería echarme a llorar. Si tenía un rastro de inocencia, lo mate junto a ese norteño.

Pero no hice nada de eso. Con otro silbatazo, esta vez dos toques rápidos, juntamos los escudos con los compañeros que teníamos a nuestro alrededor, formando como nos habían enseñado a punta de gritos o latigazos, apuntando nuestras lanzas hacia los invasores y avanzando con paso rápido, ensartando a aquellos que todavía no habían asimilado lo que pasaba y se habían quedado congelados.

– ¡A mi, hijos del Norte! – Escuche al otro lado. En ese extremo, los norteños se reunian alrededor de lo que parecía un noble, por una especie de escudo noble en el peto de su armadura. Y ese mismo noble, levitando una gran espada, lideró la carga contra nosotros.

Era curioso que, quienes defendían, empezaron a cargar para desbaratar la formación de quienes atacaban. Mientras ellos hacían grandes demostraciones de combate individual, atacando a sus alrededores y evitando ser rodeados, nosotros intentabamos luchar como un solo cuerpo, manteniendo a raya a los pelirrojos con nuestras lanzas o bloqueando sus armas con nuestros escudos, para luego empujarlos y ensartarlos.

Uno de ellos, una yegua, embistió al que tenía a mi lado. Y antes de que pudiera atacarla, tomo a mi compañero por el escudo con sus cascos, incluso con su boca. Arrastró al conscripto fuera de la formación, donde otro de sus paisanos lo atravesó por el cuello. Ese mismo, intento hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero lo mate antes de que llegara.

Nos encontrábamos en clara ventaja. Muchos de ellos empezaban a correr aterrados por donde vinieron. Empezamos a corretearlos por la carretera. Muchos atravesaban a los despavoridos, incluso mataban a quienes se rendian frente a ellos. Me mantuve cerca de Pflug, quien se encontraba jadeando y manchado de sangre. Había algo que me aterraba de él, y es que miraba por encima de mi, con terror.

Me di la vuelta tan pronto como pude.

Iyarinnes. Crecí cerca de un pastizal, donde los ganaderos tenían que comprar carne de los vecinos para alimentarlos. Grandes, rápidos, elegantes y con divertidas orejas de zorro. Encima de unas voluminosas bestias peludas, habían ponis con armaduras de acero pulido, con extrañas alas metálicas en sus lomos y empuñando lanzas o mazas de metal. Llegue a contar a media docena de estos; quienes cargaban contra nosotros.


	3. II: Escaramuza

**Capítulo 2**

Abrí los ojos.

Veía frente a mi una casa blanca de techo rojo, rodeada por una gran extensión de trigo y avena, una pequeña parcela dedicada al cultivo de nabos y otra para el trébol. Me acordé de que, cuando era pequeño, a mi papá y a mi abuelo le enseñaron algo llamado "rotación de cultivos de cuatro tiempos". EL trébol para forraje de animales, y la papa la usábamos entre la cosecha y la siembra de ambos cereales. Todo me parecía tan pacífico y tranquilo; como quería que fuese. Cerré los ojos.

Abrí los ojos.

Me encontraba en un bosque nevado. Alzaba la cabeza y encontraba a varios ponis de Baltimare llevar camillas con heridos, quienes gritaban por auxilio, para llamar a sus madres o simplemente para quejarse. Y quienes no transportaban a los caídos, cubrían con mantas a los cadáveres del suelo: un manto blanco para sus compañeros y uno negro para los enemigos. A los de manto blanco los tiraban a un carro con más cuerpos inertes cubiertos. Cerré los ojos.

Abrí los ojos, y veía a lo lejos a mi esposa. Cerre y volvi a abrirlos, y vi el pórtico del fuerte.

Abría y cerraba los ojos, con la esperanza de poder despertar en casa. Abría y cerraba, con la esperanza de estar lejos y centrarme en lo que más me gustaba.

Lamentablemente, no fue así.

* * *

– Tienes suerte, amigo. – Veía a Pflug, quien me sonreía mientras me incorporaba de nuevo. – Un norteño casi revienta tu cabeza con una maza. Para la próxima, no pegues la cabeza tan cerca del escudo.

Mis sentidos volvían a incorporarse conmigo. Sentia un vendaje en mi frente, y algo de hinchazón cerca del ojo izquierdo. Los cascos traseros los sentía, al igual que los delanteros. Mi vista se aclaro, junto a mi oído. Estaba en la enfermería del fuerte, donde encontraba a más compañeros y a otros soldados en camas, siendo atendidos por médicos.

En más de una ocasión, encontraba a un herido gritando y luchando contra otros soldados, quienes los retienen para permitir que un médico con una sierra le cercenara lo que parecía una pierna. Otros tenían la cabeza vendada, con la cara y el mentón desfigurado. También a ponis pálidos, con severas perforaciones en sus lomos o en el vientre mientras los médicos los conectaban a unas bolsitas con sangre.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Me limite a decir. Pflug balbuceaba, me imagino que buscaba las palabras correctas.

– Bueno, un grupo de norteños en iyarinnes nos sorprendieron. Curioso ¿No? – Mi cabo dio una pequeña risa antes de continuar. – Quienes emboscaron, fueron emboscados.

–¿Entonces?

– Pues, te alejaste de la formación. Después de eso, bueno. – Se quedó callado, miró a otro lado y se rascó el mentón. – Chocaron contra la formación. Desbarataron un poco, incluso aplastaron a más de uno. Pero, vamos Biest, eran seis contra la mitad de la compañía.

– Si eran tan pocos ¿Por qué hay tantos heridos aquí?

– Veras, lo que hicimos fue algo pequeño. Al menos tres compañías como la nuestra avanzaron más al norte, hacia los pueblos de Gratz y Gharaz. La historia corta es que fueron emboscados y , bueno, paso esto que ves aquí. – Pflug alzó los cascos hacia el aire, señalando toda la enfermería. Vi que sacaba una pequeña pipa hecha con una mazorca y una caja de tabaco. – ¿Me disculpas? Me gustaría fumar.

Asentí. Mi vecino y superior me sonrió, me dio las gracias en voz baja y se retiró silbando una tonada alegre. Eche un último vistazo antes de recostar la cabeza. Dando un suspiro, cerré los ojos de nuevo.

* * *

Me desperté.

Pero lo hice por la calma de la enfermería. Quizás me había acostumbrado a los ruidos que hacían los heridos, es por ello que el silencio me pareció raro.

Todo se encontraba en paz, si se puede llamar así. No habian quejidos, ni huesos siendo serruchados, ni ponis pálidos o colas para donar sangre. Nada de eso, sino la extraña paz que hay cuando alguien duerme. O cuando morías en silencio.

Creo que me estoy volviendo mas sombrio.

La enfermería se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por un brasero que había en la puerta. Algún desconsiderado había dejado la puerta abierta en un lugar tan frío como este. Lentamente, me levanté de la cama y puse mis cascos sobre el la cerámica ¡Diosas! ¡Qué frío estaba el suelo! Sería sencillo, voy a la puerta, la cierro y vuelvo a la cama.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, me acercaba a la puerta. Hubiera cerrado de una si no fuese por una conversación alrededor del brasero.

– Nos aplastaron ayer por la tarde. Los refuerzos no llegan, es más, ni siquiera el regimiento ha llegado. No quisiera saber del resto. – Se oía como nuestro capitán chillón. Si el, que se veía como el férreo patriota que moriría y mataría por Baltimare, pensaba que estábamos perdiendo ¿Que podría pensar un campesino que fue arrastrado a esta guerra? – Perdí a un teniente y la mitad de mi compañía en esa emboscada.

– No hables por ti, Stahl. Casi todas las guarniciones y fuertes están bajo asedio, excepto este. Estuve en cada uno de los fuertes desde que empezó la guerra, escapando gracias a la suerte y a las Diosas. – Le contestó otro poni, uno de voz más grave. Incluso escuche que escupía al suelo. – Malditos norteños y su agilidad en las montañas.

De pronto, una risa. Era una combinación de burla con autoconfianza.

– Pareciera que tú trajeras la mala suerte, si estuviste en cada fuerte desde que empezó la guerra. – Era una voz más aguda, de noble o de alguien con educación. – Si fuera tu, Stahl, mejor tomaria mis maletas y me marchara mientras Faust se encuentre aquí.

– Mejor cierra esa boca, maldito noble. – Dijo el poni de voz grave. Solo hizo que el de voz aguda riera mas. – No se como un señorito como tu puede estar en donde ocurre la acción de verdad.

– Este señorito se aburriria de usar su posición privilegiada y estar en un regimiento de caballería. Y como sabes, esos regimientos siempre hacen la carga milagrosa y gloriosa, se llevan la victoria y, por supuesto, las chicas ardientes. – Dijo el noble, culminando con una risa victoriosa. No se si era sarcasmo o si disfrutara el momento.

– Bien, entonces ¿Qué sugiere el señorito que busca emociones fuertes para salir de esta situación? – Dijo mi capitán, mientras terminaba su frase, hablaba con más asco en cada palabra. El noble volvió a reír.

– Vienen para acá ¿No? Si fuera un norteño, pensaría que los baltimareses se refugiaron en el siguiente fuerte, y así proyectarán su control en toda esta zona. Bien, saben que estamos aquí, y que nos vamos a atrincherar.

– Eso no ayuda.

– Una bestia acorralada es más impredecible, y por ello, peligrosa. – EL noble habló con la elocuencia de un parlamentario. Yo asentía lentamente.

– Aun sigues sin decir algo ¿Que sugieres? ¿Quedarnos aquí y luchar a muerte? – Dijo el de voz grave.

– Con tu suerte de perro ¡No! – EL noble se rio. – Incluso sin tenerte aquí, no sugeriría que nos quedemos. Más bien que los atacaremos a ellos.

– Sabía que estabas loco. Con eso solo lo certificas. – Dijo nuestro capitán, escuche que escupía al suelo. – Acabamos de perder a muchos, y gran parte de nuestras compañías tienen bajas. Incluso cuando los atacamos de frente, nos superan en número y en tácticas.

– ¿QuiÉn dijo algo de un asalto frontal? Es por eso que siempre pierdes a muchos conscriptos. – El Noble volvió a reír. – Stahl, mira. Los norteños tienen su campamento en el puente Width, junto al río ¿Me están captando?

Hubo un silencio, me imagino que ambos asentía al noble.

– Bien, con al menos dos docenas de conscriptos entre nuestras compañías, podemos colar una pequeña fuerza de ataque que los sorprenda, devolverles el favor y darles un regalo de bienvenida al estilo Baltimare. Entramos, cortamos unos cuantos cuellos, saboteamos unos cuantos cañones, y-.

– A ver, a ver ¿Pides sabotear cañones cuando la fuerza de los norteños en esta guerra reside en su caballería? – Ahora el oficial de voz grave era el que reía. – Parece que estas fuera de lugar, señorito.

– Si me hubieras dejado terminar, hubieras oído el resto del plan, bobito. – Oía como el noble le daba unas palmaditas a su colega. – Parecerá que vamos a los cañones, pero, en realidad, usaremos un veneno en el forraje de los animales. No los matara, pero debilitara a los animales y parecerá que están enfermos. Tenemos éxito, saboteamos su caballería y sus cañones ¿Fracasamos? Cañones fuera, no pueden asediar y tendrán que luchar dependiendo de su caballería, donde una formación densa de lanceros los pueden detener.

Hubo un largo silencio, me daba curiosidad. Así que me acerque más. Oí que el noble volvió a reír.

– Miren, si no confian en mi, puedo poner la mitad de los soldados, incluso ir en el ataque. Solo denme, cada uno, seis soldados y estaremos listos. La noche es joven, caballeros y podemos marcar la diferencia.

– De acuerdo, aportare. – Concluyó el poni de voz grave.

– Llamaré al cabo Pflug y a su escuadrón. Te pueden ser útiles, son colonos y se adaptan con facilidad. – Replicó mi capitán.

– Tu también, Stahl. Tu también. Y no me refiero a que seas colono. Invitaria a Faust, pero este tiene mala suerte. Nah, seria bueno que alguien nos cubriera. Ahora que me acuerdo. Stahl, respondeme algo ¿Acaso el escuadron de este-? ¿Como era que se llamaba el cabo?

– Pflug.

– ¿Acaso el escuadrón del cabo Pflug no tiene un herido?

– ¿Biest? – Mi capitán dio una gran risotada. – ¿Ya viste el tamaño de ese poni? De seguro debe estar bailando en una pata ahora mismo. Estuve en la expansión al este, cuando el teniente-coronel Muzzle era mayor y nos dedicamos a llevar nuestra bandera a la frontera de la Estepa. Cuando veía a un herido en la batalla, Muzzle gritaba _"¿Llamas a eso una herida? ¡Soldados! ¡Conmigo!"_

 _–_ Aparte de gritar "nacionalismo" y "gloria a la nación" con eso ¿Que tiene que ver? – Dijo mi capitán. Desgraciado, bueno, como decía mi padre: _al hecho, pecho._

– Señor. – Me asomé por la puerta, luego atravesé el portal y me planté frente al brasero. Era como me los imaginaba, Faust, un poni terrestre fornido, color ladrillo y melena negra, con un mentón fuerte. Y el noble, con una cara de confianza absoluta y porte noble, tenía una radiante juventud, era un unicornio de ojos verdes y pelaje marrón. El ultimo empezo a reir.

– ¡Que buen muchacho! Entonces no habrá que contarte todo desde el principio. Bienvenido al grupo. – El noble se me acercó, incluso estrecho su pezuña hacia mi. No dude en dársela. – Cambiaremos el curso de la guerra nosotros, así que, me encantaría saber el nombre de mi camarada de armas en esta noble empresa.

Me quedé mudo, tratando de asimilar lo que dijo. Pronto, mis labios se movieron.

– Biest. Biest Grimming.

– Es un placer, soldado Biest. Soy Triarius Sangfugol.

* * *

Era medianoche.

Me sorprendió el hecho que toda la conversación había pasado temprano en la noche. Caminando entre laderas y colinas, y atravesando bosques y setos, marchamos hasta poder ver el río Width.

Era un río amplio y ancho. Pero los trozos de hielo se movían con lentitud, por lo que, quizás, el caudal no era tan rápido. Al otro lado, a la izquierda del puente, se encontraba el campamento norteño. Con una empalizada por cada flanco del mismo, en tiendas redondas o rectangulares de color blanco y azul, ya con barro marcado por la cantidad de ponis que debía tener. Una estructura grande y cuadrada, y frente a este se encontraba una gran cantidad de iyarinnes pastando o durmiendo.

No hacía falta decir que habían patrullas. En monturas, con grupos, apostados solos en distintos puntos del campamento, o fuera del mismo. Y, sobretodo, a lo largo del puente.

– Pan comido. – Dijo Triarius, quien sonreía hacia el campamento. Ese gesto me perturba. Demasiado optimismo para una situación tan arriesgada, no era bueno. – Siganme.

El joven capitán empezó a bajar la colina. Lo siguió Stahl y luego el resto del grupo. Caminábamos con lentitud, deteniéndose entre las rocas o los setos, esperando que uno de los capitanes nos dieran una señal con el casco antes de continuar.

Me quede callado. Estaba con el vientre en el suelo, detrás de una roca cubierta de nieve, cuando un jinete pasó cerca de donde estaba. Oía como resoplaba y respiraba, así como el iyarinn agitaba su cuello y daba algunas dentadas. Oía como se bajó de su montura y se detuvo frente a la piedra. Y, para mi desgracia, oía cuando empezaba a orinar encima de la roca.

Que asco, algo del meado cayo encima mio. Pero no podía hacer ruido o matar al desgraciado. El norteño dio un suspiro aliviado antes de montarse y galopar. Alce la cabeza con lentitud por encima de la roca y mire a mis alrededores. Y podía jurar que vi a Triarius riendose de mi.

Cerdo.

Continuamos. Cruzamos la carretera de tierra con rapidez, y nos deslizamos hasta caer al lado de un banco del río. Un par de soldados de Triarius, armados con ballestas, cubrían el extremo que daba con la carretera. Otro par cubría el otro lado del río. El resto, nos mirábamos las caras; nadie quería entrar al agua fría de un lugar nevado en medio de la noche.

Solo pensarlo, sentí un escalofrío recorrer toda mi columna.

– Solo piensen que están en aguas termales. – Dijo el capitán Triarius, culminando con una risa leve. Vi cómo le hacía una señal de invitación a Stahl, como si lo invitara a pasar. – Después de usted.

El capitán estaba refunfuñando antes de ingresar al río. Ahogó un grito al tener el agua a la altura de las rodillas, y empezaba a quejarse cuando esta le llegó al vientre. Intentó ingresar de una vez sin hacer tanto ruido. De pronto, empezamos a seguirlo. Alzamos los escudos por encima de nuestras cabezas y enfundamos nuestras lanzas. Luego, me toco a mi.

¡Agh! EL agua está _congelada_ ¡Carajo! Empezaba a temblar sin tener el vientre por encima de las rodillas.

– No puedo. No puedo. No puedo – Empezaba a quejarme, mis piernas no me obedecían y la cabeza me temblaba. Quería regresar. Quiero regresar. – No puedo, no puedo, no puedo.

– Biest, nos estas retrasando. – Dijo el ex-profesor, sonaba bastante preocupado. Yo repetía lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Vi como el resto de escuadrón empezaban a hablarme, trataban de alentarme para continuar y, aunque quería hacerlo, mi cuerpo no respondía. Luego, vi desde el medio del río a mi capitán, quien, aun teniendo el agua en el cuello, me dirigió una mirada asesina y me mostró los colmillos. A mi cabeza vino la frase con la que se presentó nuestro capitán.

 _"…_ _desobedezcan y les volaré la tapa de los sesos..."_

– Solo cierra los ojos y empieza a sumergirte. – Dijo la hermana del panadero.

Así hice. El agua fría empezaba a colarse por debajo del peto, hacia que la ropa se me pegara de la piel y que esta se pusiera como la de una gallina. Daba bruscas respiraciones mientras el agua subía por mi, avanzando mientra tanteaba la tierra del río, que con cada paso se me hacia mas inalcanzable.

Pronto, empezaba a emerger. Trataba de que mi suspiro no fuera audible, pero era la forma con la que podía quejarme. Empezaba a dar grandes bocanadas para agarrar aire, y trataba de quedarme dentro del agua del agua lo más que pudiese. Pronto, vi donde estábamos. Vi a mis alrededores y la corriente, aunque débil, nos había arrastrado a un lado del río con piedras, al lado de una orilla muy empinada para poder escalarla. No importaba, nos ocultaba bien, y podíamos oír las conversaciones mundanas de los norteños por encima de nosotros. Por esa tranquilidad, me imagino que no nos habían descubierto.

Empezaba a salir del agua, usaba mis cascos para sostener de alguna roca, manteniéndome dentro del agua lo más que pudiese. Pero, aun con la cabeza y lo poco del cuello, podía sentir el viento más que nunca. Comenzaba a temblar, empezaba a balbucear, producto del frío. Y me imagino que llamaba la atención de quienes estaban a mi alrededor, porque me observaban preocupados.

El hijo del mercader me puso el casco en la boca, mirando hacia arriba. Podía escuchar que los norteños seguían hablando y caminaban, cada vez más lejos de nosotros. Llegue a oir que uno silbaba una tonada algo triste. El hijo del mercader me miro a los ojos, no necesito palabras para preguntarme si estaba bien. A lo que asentí con la cabeza.

Pflug espero que Stahl o Triarius dieran una orden. El último vio un banco al otro lado del puente donde podríamos subir. Dio una señal con el casco y algunos soldados empezaron a moverse, con lentitud. Pronto, todos los seguimos.

Luego de un rato, subimos por el banco del río. Estábamos junto a la empalizada del campamento, donde una atalaya proyectaba su visión hacia el puente. Uno de los soldados, haciéndole una seña a su compañero para que apuntará su ballesta hacia el centinela y otra para que avanzamos en dirección contraria. Divisé una pequeña puerta, siendo vigilada por un guardia somnoliento. Me imagino que era la puerta con la que el aguador recogía agua del río. Uno del grupo degolló al guardia y lo dejó sentado, mientras que otro se ponía a vigilar el otro extremo, haciendo una seña para que ingresaramos.

Así lo hicimos, no hubo problema. Nos encontramos con una larga extensión de tiendas blancas, como vimos desde la colina. Me asomé por una de las entradas de una tienda y encontrar a cuatro norteños durmiendo como rocas, saque la cabeza. Stahl y Triarius empezaron a hacernos señas, y empezamos a separarnos en nuestros escuadrones a lo largo del campamento. Nos movíamos con cuidado, agazapados entre las cajas y barriles, evitando, más que podíamos, a los guardias.

Tardamos un rato, pero encontramos media docena de cañones en un espacio entre tiendas y una estructura de troncos. Solo habían un par de guardias, uno sentado cerca de los mismos y otro de patrulla con una antorcha. Pflug nos hizo señas, y entramos en acción. Se que en algún momento, me presente con los miembros de mi escuadrón, pero siempre se me olvidaba los nombres; más bien me acordaba de sus profesiones. La hermana del panadero y el hijo del mercader se separaron del resto, moviéndose con cuidado entre las tiendas y las cajas. Cuando el patrullero estaba de ronda y le daba la espalda a su compañero, este fue sorprendido por aquellos dos: la yegua le tapó la boca y el semental le atravesó el cuello con su lanza. Pflug nos hizo una seña. Era nuestro turno.

También nos movimos, y lentamente, el profesor y yo nos acercamos hacia el patrullero. Compartía los rasgos que había visto en sementales norteños: color de piel claro, melena de un variante del rojo, ojos verdes. Su única diferencia eran las pecas. Iba lanzar un grito, pero mi compañero le atravesó el cuello. Yo tuve que matarlo.

Me sentía mal. Una cosa era combatir y demostrar tu valor en batalla, sea una sorpresa o en campo abierto. La otra, muy distinta, era morir de esta forma tan… Sucia.

Me puse a vigilar mientras mis compañeros empezaban a sabotear los cañones. En un vistazo, usaban un martillo para colocar un clavo de hierro, y estos se hundían. Pero hacían mucho ruido, y empezaba a preocuparme. La otra, en cambio, empezaba a quitarle las ruedas que tenían los cañones, y dañarles los ejes con otro martillo.

Vi a una yegua salir de una de las tiendas cercanas. Estaba en frente de mi y se estaba pasando los cascos en la cara, limpiándose las lagañas. Me obligue a galopar hacia ella. Iba a pegar un grito, pero atravesé su cuello con rapidez. Me sentía mal, muy mal. Era una joven que quizás pasaba de los veinte años, muy bonita y de hermosos ojos.

Recordé a Green por un instante. Me arrodille y me puse un casco en la frente mientras empezaba a comerme el remordimiento. Estaba a punto de llorar.

– Biest. Reacciona. – Era uno de mis compañeros, creo que el profesor. En el instante que lo vi, estaba mirando a sus alrededores. Preocupado. Me levanté y volví a mi puesto mientras los demás trabajaban.

Alce la vista, y un brillo anaranjado apareció al otro lado del campamento. Abrí mi boca, casi como un bobo, al ver el resplandor. Junto a este, venían sonidos de ponis agitados, carne siendo perforada con violencia y, el toque final, un cuerno de alarma.

Dos toques largos y, más importante, fuertes. Suficiente para que el resto del campamento empezará a levantarse.

No se de donde vino, pero vi en el último segundo a una lanza que se dirigía hacia mi. Lo pude esquivar, haciendome un leve corte en la oreja. Golpee al norteño con mi escudo e intente ensartarlo, pero este me esquivó con rapidez. Empezamos a movernos, a golpearnos mutuamente. Recibí un bastonazo con el mango de la lanza que me desoriento. Quede moviendome involuntariamente hacia la derecha, donde tropecé con algunas cajas y termine rodando por el suelo.

En un breve instante, vi a Pflug cargar contra el lancero pelirrojo que me atacó. La hermana del panadero también se integró a la lucha, peleando contra otro norteño armado con una maza. ME voltie con rapidez sobre mis talones, donde vi a un ballestero apuntandome. Levante mi casco izquierdo, que tenía amarrado mi escudo, hacia mi cara.

Pflug, te debo la vida. La saeta atravesó el escudo y se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de darme en un ojo. Rompí la punta del proyectil con la boca, escupiéndola hacia el suelo, y luego baje mi escudo. Vi que el ballestero empezaba a recargar, y lo hubiese atacado, de no ser por una yegua pelirroja que me atacaba con una maza. Cada golpe que me daba, hacia que me tropezase con algunas cajas a mi alrededor. O cuando me cubría con el escudo, me empujaba a alguna dirección. Iba a rematarme cuando estaba aturdido, pero yo, intentando atinarle a algo, pude ensartarla en el hombro. Ignore su grito, cuando vi que el ballestero se preparaba para disparar de nuevo.

Puse a la norteña entre el tirador y yo. Cuando el primero disparó, vi que la norteña, que estaba gritando y maldiciéndome, dio una sacudida antes de que la saeta le atravesara la boca. Le di un empujón para quitarle mi lanza, y corrí hacia el ballestero. Tiró su arma al suelo y empezó a desenvainar una espada, preparándose contra mi. Lo que no vio, fue a mi capitan detras de el. De un solo tajo, lo decapitó.

Con nosotros en ese lugar, estaba casi la mitad del grupo. Algunos estaban heridos, pero podían mantenerse de pie. El capitán Stahl, en cambio, tenía su uniforme lleno de sangre. Di un grito hacia Pflug, haciéndole señas con el casco.

– ¡Cabo! ¡Cabo! ¡Termine con esos cañones y queme lo que pueda! – Dijo el. Tomó una antorcha que estaba en el suelo y me la dio. En esa pequeña pausa, más norteños empezaban a perseguirnos. EL grupo del capitán empezaba a enfrentarlos, chocando acero contra acero mientras retrocedían.

– ¡¿Y el capitán Triarius?! – Mi vecino empezaba a darle los últimos golpes a un clavo mientras le contestaba al capitán. VI como este le dirigió una mirada aterradora. – ¡Quemaremos parte del lugar y lo esperaremos!

– ¡Como quieras! ¡Muere bien! – El capitán empezaba a galopar hacia la salida. En el camino, cruzó espadas con un norteño antes de atravesarle el pecho. Pronto, desapareció de mi vista.

Con la antorcha en mi posesión, empecé a quemar algunas tiendas. Por ser de tela, no tardaron en arder. Sentían el calor en mi cara, haciendo que me cubriera con uno de mis cascos mientras retrocedía. Pflug me dio un silbido y me señaló la cabaña que estaba cerca de los cañones. Tardaba en arder, pero así lo hizo.

– ¡No podemos dejar a Triarius atrás! ¡Debemos esperarlo! ¡Si alguien quiere irse con el capitán, puede hacerlo! – Pflug empezaba a señalarnos hacia la salida del aguador. NO tardamos de galopar a su lado.

Pero, una vez allí, los cinco nos quedamos a esperar al pintoresco noble. Vimos como el fuego empezaba a consumir el lugar, con muchos pelirrojos gritando y dudando, más concentrados en apagar las llamas que perseguir a los atacantes. De un vistazo hacia atrás, vi como nuestro capitán a parte del grupo al otro lado del río. Iyarinnes corrían despavoridos entre las callejuelas del campamento, con varios ponis persiguiendolos y tratando de tirar por las riendas. O parándose para detener a las bestias. Enemigos golpeando mantos contra las telas ardiendo, o lanzando cubos de agua hacia compañeros envueltos en llamas.

De pronto, una explosión. Tan violenta que nos tiró a los cinco al suelo. Entre jadeos y quejidos, vi como el pintoresco capitán estaba enfrente de nosotros, con una sonrisa triunfal. Tenía a casi todos sus soldados con el.

– ¡Me encanta el olor de la pólvora por la mañana! – Dijo, manteniendo su sonrisa en la boca. Me ofreció un casco para levantarme. – Ha sido muy cortés de su parte esperarnos. Creo que alguien se le olvidó enseñarle modales a Stahl, estaré en contacto con el pronto; y sabrá lo que pienso al respecto. EN cuanto a ustedes ¡Mis buenos señores y dama! Me encargare de que sus familias sean recompensadas.

Triarius inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Cuando vine a ver, había esquivado una saeta que le habían disparado. Empezó a reír.

– Pero, para ello, necesitamos sobrevivir y ver el amanecer. Me encantaría ver el Sol una vez más. En marcha. – Triarius culminó apuntando hacia el río con su espada antes de continuar. No tardamos en unirnos.

Maldito bastardo.

* * *

 ** _Querida Field._**

 ** _Te escribo con mucho dolor. Todo este tiempo, en la guerra, ha sacado la peor parte de mi. Hoy, mientras estaba en el baño, no podía verme en el espejo. He matado, he sido salvaje y no he dado piedad. Lo que más me aterroriza es que, en batalla, no me importa. Estando entre la muerte y la vida, dejo que mi instinto me domine, y parte de mi disfruta ese lado mío. Ojala la guerra termine pronto para volver al campo._**

 ** _Durante mi estancia en Nordland, en donde estoy estacionado, la vida es casi miserable, por eso nos entrenan a punta de gritos, muchos consejos y, en ocasiones, latigazos. He pasado frio en mi estancia, he tenido que cruzar ríos helados, me he llenado de sangre y he vivido a punta de sopa de tres verduras con pan algo duro. No hemos recibido refuerzos o suministros desde mi última operación._**

 ** _Quemamos un campamento norteño y saboteamos algunos cañones, los oficiales que nos comandaron llaman esto "un rotundo éxito" en la zona. Espero que ese gesto siempre lo acompañe un catarro que te tumba por una semana. Se nos dio una citación honorífica y nos nombraran más adelante para una medalla o, para mi desgracia, algún ascenso meritorio. Pero, nuestros comandantes, viendo lo que hicimos, nos han encomendado a más misiones de exploración a los alrededores. NO seria un problema sino fuera porque lo hacemos de noche, donde el frio es mas fuerte._**

 ** _Extraño la caja de galletas que me enviaste. Compartí la mitad con mis compañeros y el resto me las comí de una vez. Trato de recordar su sabor, porque llevo varios días comiendo sopa en las tres comidas._**

 ** _Te amo, Field. Mantenme en tus oraciones._**

 ** _Biest._**

Tarde mucho en escribir y enviar esa carta. Más que todo por lo que sentía después del ataque al campamento. No podia dormir, la comida me sabia mal (mas de lo que era) y recordaba el frío del río junto a los ponis que mate. Acordarme de eso, hacía que me temblaran las piernas. Pero, despues, sentia que mi corazón se me aceleraba. Sentia un extraño júbilo cuando estaba dentro de una pelea. Quería salir. Quería vencer. Quería ganar.

Queria que todo terminase.

Necesito un descanso.

Estaba en la oficina de correos del fuerte. No era más grande que la sala de una casa pequeña. Habian pequeños escritorios, solo tenias que pedir la tinta y la pluma del encargado. Con un casco sobre su frente y rellenando formularios mientras silbaba una tonada lenta. Alzó la vista y me miró con una mezcla de aburrimiento con indiferencia.

– Quisiera estar en combate.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Si, quisiera estar en combate. – Dijo, mantenía la cabeza recostada sobre uno de sus cascos, con una mirada llena de aburrimiento. – Lleno formas, dejo las cartas listas para ser enviadas, muevo papeles. El dia se me va en esa rutina, y no manejo un arma desde el entrenamiento.

– No debe ser tan malo. – Trataba de reconfortarlo. Sonreí. – Comes bien, estas en un lugar cálido y no estás bajo el riesgo de morir.

– ¿Y que? – Me respondió, tan rápido que me quede sorprendido, obligándome a dar un paso hacia atrás. – ¿Acaso conmemoran al que envía las cartas personales? ¿O al cocinero? ¿O el que lleva las carretas de suministros? ¡No! Celebran a los que sufren el dia a dia, los que destacan, los que luchan.

– ¿Por qué no pides cambio?

– ¡Lo hice! – El encargado golpeo ambos cascos sobre el escritorio, haciendo un ruido que retumbó en la pequeña habitación. Di otro paso hacia atrás, e iba a dar otro cuando vi que el poni decaía. – Pero, soy menor de edad. Mi capitán me vio y me dijo "estas muy pichón para la guerra".

¡Increible! No solo no tenía lo que yo quería ¡sino que, además, se quejaba por ello! Mataría por estar detrás de un escritorio, dos o tres comidas al dia, sin riesgo a morir y con una buena paga. Maldito mocoso sediento de gloria. Le di las gracias y salí de esa habitación.

Me detuve a mirar. Por primera vez, puede ver el fuerte. Cuando llegamos, nos mandaron a emboscar, pase un tiempo en la enfermería y estuve en el asalto nocturno. Había una fina capa de nieve sobre el patio, donde los ponis se reunían alrededor de braseros de hierro con grandes fogatas. Sino, estabas entrenando en el centro. Habían grandes edificios rectangulares hechos de piedra negra, como los muros y torres del fuerte, y, junto a la montaña, estaba una gran torre negra redonda. Me sentía insignificante, casi como una pequeña hormiga libaax ante un titán de negro.

Si no solicitaban a tu grupo para una batalla o para ocupar el puesto de centinela, estábamos entrenando. Los oficiales gritaban a sus soldados, tratandolos como perros callejeros y sarnosos, usando látigos o disparando para advertirles. Siempre veía a los conscriptos llenos de terror, mirando a los lados y esperando el mejor momento para correr. Entonces ¿Por qué luchábamos?

– Por nuestro país. – ¡Santa Celestia! ¡Triarius! ¡Me vas a provocar un infarto! El muy desgraciado empezaba a reírse, de seguro le pareció graciosa mi expresión. Su risa era agraciada y fina como su voz. – Parece como si hubieras visto a un espanto. Pero, volviendo al tema, luchamos por diversas razones cuya raíces se encuentran en Baltimare. Mira, ese quiere luchar para pagar la educación de sus hijos. Ese, se enroló para salvarse la vida luego de canastear a la hija de alguien; prefiere ganar renombre para ganarse el casco de su amor. Ese de allá, trata de conseguir un poco de tierra cultivable. Tu, aunque no lo creas, tambien lo hiciste por este país.

Estaba equivocado. Lo hice por mi ¿Que tenia que ver este país con volver a casa y dedicarme a arar el campo? Lo que de verdad quería hacer con mi vida. Iba a responderle, pero el noble empezaba a reír de nuevo.

– Algun dia encontraras esa motivación con raíces en nuestro glorioso país. Algun dia, y espero estar ahí para sentirme orgulloso. – ¿Un noble, más joven que yo, orgulloso de mi? Este señorito estaba loco. – En cuanto a mi, bueno. No hace falta estar loco para entrar en el ejército, pero, de seguro, ayuda mucho.

Toque de corneta. Tres suaves y largas tonadas que el vigía, desde la torre principal, daba para anunciar algo que, para mi alivio y el resto del fuerte, esperábamos desde hace un buen tiempo: refuerzos.

– En verdad, quiero que mi nombre sea recordado. Quiero que mencionen Triarius con orgullo a lo largo del tiempo, y que lo usen para sus hijos cuando no este. Quiero alcanzar ese tipo de inmortalidad que la gloria da. Y, aunque no lo creas, Baltimare es el lugar perfecto para ello. – Empezábamos. – Los problemas no son más que oportunidades escondidas, listas para ser tomadas. Y la historia de Baltimare está llena de oportunidades que los líderes más sagaces han tomado. Aunque no lo creas, Baltimare está en la mejor posición para hacer una hazaña que se celebrará por siglos.

– ¿Cual es esa hazaña?

– Es una sorpresa, tontito. Y quiero que estés vivo para que la veas. Es algo que quiero con el fondo de mi corazón. Pero, basta de conversación barata. Veamos quienes son los feos que vienen a morir por y con nosotros. – Triarius saco una sonrisa infantil. Luego cambio su cara a una de sorpresa. – ¡Por cierto! Tu esposa recibira un gran regalo de parte mia. Tu y los que se quedaron a esperar en el campamento norteño van a recibir algo, como muestra de mi gratitud.

Triarius inclinó la cabeza mientras que mantenía su casco derecho en su pecho. Me sorprendí, no todos los días ves a alguien de origen noble reverenciar a un humilde; aunque mantuviese una sonrisa que rayaba el cinismo y la burla. No le hice caso.

El toque de una corneta y el tamborilero constante detrás de los muros anunciaron la llegada de refuerzos. Entre los curiosos que se formaron alrededor de la puerta, encontré a Pflug. Todos esos pobres conscriptos, de seguro habían aquellos dedicados en cuerpo y alma para ganar, caminando con un paso firme y la frente en alto, dando grandes zancos al ritmo de los tambores. Pero, otras caras no eran nada inspiradoras. La mirada baja, el paso lento, andando a punta de empujones de quienes estaban detrás o por gritos de sus oficiales. MI cabo me señalo a un grupo en específico.

Cada quien llevaba una mirada de agresividad y desconfianza, posandola a sus alrededores. Caminaba con pasos pesados, listos para galopar hacia la primera salida. Escupen a menudo, proliferan maldiciones que dejarían a una hermana noble loca al insultar a las Diosas. Llevaban la cabeza rapada y números tatuados en el cuello o en las patas traseras, signo que se repetía en el bordado de uniforme. A sus alrededores, soldados cuya mirada decia que mataria al primero de esos desgraciados si salían corriendo. Pflug hizo una mueca, antes de decir lo que estaba pensando.

– Lo que faltaba. Una compañía de tropas penales.


End file.
